A printer including a medium supporting unit that supports a to-be-supported medium, a relative moving unit that is relatively moved with respect to the medium supporting unit, and an airflow generating unit that generates a flow of gas, that is, an airflow is conventionally known for an ink jet printer that executes printing by discharging the ink toward the to-be-printed medium (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-172937).
In the ink jet printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-172937, the relative moving unit is arranged with a gap between the relative moving unit and the medium supporting unit, and is relatively moved with respect to the medium supporting unit in an orthogonal direction of a first direction in which the relative moving unit exists with respect to the medium supporting unit.
Furthermore, the relative moving unit includes an ink discharging unit for discharging a light curing type ink, which cures when irradiated with light, toward the to-be-printed medium supported by the medium supporting unit, and a light irradiating unit for irradiating the light curing type ink on the to-be-printed medium supported by the medium supporting unit with light. The light irradiating unit exists with respect to the ink discharging unit in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction.
Moreover, in the ink jet printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-172937, the relative moving unit is formed with a mist removing space for removing an ink mist, generated when the light curing type ink is discharged by the ink discharging unit, from the gap between the medium supporting unit and the relative moving unit. The mist removing space is formed with a gas introducing port, arranged at a position between the ink discharging unit and the light irradiating unit, for the gas to be introduced from the gap side between the medium supporting unit and the relative moving unit to the mist removing space, and a gas suction port for the gas to be suctioned from the mist removing space toward the airflow generating unit side by the airflow generated by the airflow generating unit.